The First Kiss
by IantojJackh
Summary: Jennifer and Rodney's first kiss. A simple misunderstanding. A tag for 14 Days on Earth: Day 7. One Shot


**Rating:** K+

**Spoilers: **Season Five

**A/N: **This is an add-on for my 14 Days story. The tale of Rodney and Jennifer's first kiss they mentioned in Day 7. Please review I like to know who is reading. The plot bunnies seam to always hop in when I am at work and I know it is a bad habit.

**The First Kiss**

Jennifer was a upset that Rodney had not shown up for their scheduled chess match and it bothered her that was she upset. She knew they were just friends, but she wanted to it be more and she thought Rodney wanted it to be more too. When he admitted he was in love with her while taping the videos to record his memory loss she attributed it to the parasite affecting him and when he recovered Rodney had no memory of what he said on that sixth day. Since that they had been spending more and more time together and at times she was not sure where they were headed.

After some pacing she found herself in the physicist's lab with no one was there except for Radek, who seemed like he was enjoying the quiet. Jennifer cleared her throat to get his attention, "Have you seen Rodney? He was supposed to meet me a half hour ago." She figured he might have lost track of time while working and that was the reason he failed to show up.

Radek lifted his head and shook his head. He hardly saw the CMO out of her base uniform and he let his eyes linger a little too long on her figure in jeans and a white t-shirt. Radek shook his head to clear the dirty thoughts, "I think he said something about the lower levels of the east pier." It was clear to anyone who spent time with either department head that both were crazy for each other, but both were too scared to act on it.

"Thanks. I'll check for him there," she nodded, feeling a little uncomfortable by his stare. "If you see him tell him I'm looking for him."

"Will do," the Czech thought Rodney was a very lucky man.

* * *

_East Pier: Lower Levels_

"Come on, Sheppard. I know you are out there." Rodney called out, bouncing a water balloon in one of his hands.

"That is not a way to hide, McKay," the Lieutenant Colonel shot back just before a water balloon hit the wall two feet above his head. It might have missed him, but it succeeded in soaking him. "Damn you." John tossed a balloon in the direction of Rodney's voice.

Earlier in the day the Apollo had made a drop of supplies and it included two hundred balloons that both men had requisitioned months ago. They had filled up thirty each and now they were having their  
own war game. Rodney had vetoed the use of life signs detectors, saying it was the cheater's way.

"Hey," Rodney jumped back as the balloon landed near his feet, soaking one of his legs.

"You got my hair wet," John pouted as he tried to shake the excess water out of his hair.

Rodney did not respond as he tried to find away to sneak behind Sheppard.

"Rodney...Come out, come out where ever you are. You can't hide forever Meredith," he hoped using his friend's real name would draw him out. There was several minutes of silence, "You didn't die on me,  
did you? Your girlfriend has a hot ass." John knew Jennifer wasn't his girlfriend, but he was trying to get a reaction, any reaction out of the Canadian.

The physicist knew what his friend was trying to do and he was not going to fall for it. Rodney took a small metal ball he had in his pocket and tossed it against the wall in front of him, hoping the  
military man thought he was trying to fool him and send him in the wrong direction.

Jennifer had made her way down to the lower levels of the east pier when she heard the sound. She assumed that the noise came from Rodney and went toward it.

John heard the sound as well and knew what McKay was pulling and went away from the sound.

Both men hear the footfalls and made their way toward them and once they knew they were close they both launched balloons in the direction of the sound.

The woman yelled as she was hit by two balloons coming from different directions, "What the hell?" Jennifer was now drenched from the attack.

Rodney knew that yell was not from John and he knew who it belonged to. He suddenly remembered that he was supposed to meet her for a chess match, but in the excitement over the water balloons he had forgot.

John knew that was not Rodney he has hit and he peaked out from around the corner to see a very wet Keller. She did not look happy especially that she had on a white shirt that now left very little to the  
imagination. "Hey, doc," he tried to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"Colonel Sheppard," she said through gritted teeth. Jennifer was not pleased with the military commander and the head of science, knowing that is who the other balloon had come from. "Rodney, didn't you forget something?"

He knew he was a dead man and he dare not show himself. Rodney tried to slowly back away, but he hit the wall with the heel of his boot, revealing his position.

John knew the doctor was mad at him and it was clear she was even more pissed at McKay. "Here," he offer her one of the balloons to use on the other man. He could not take his eyes off what the wet shirt revealed. Sheppard did not mean to look, but he could not help himself.

"Pig," she snatched the balloon from his hand.

"Be gentle with him. McKay breaks easily." John said in a deadpan voice.

"Hey!" Rodney squeaked, further revealing his position.

"I'll be right back." She knew her friendship with Rodney allowed her to tease him mercilessly, but the same could not be said for John.

John felt bad for his friend as he did not know what the doctor had in store for him. He was not going to go far in case McKay needed some backup.

Rodney knew it best not to hide anymore and he stood with his back flat against the wall as Jennifer approached him, balloon in hand. "I know. The chess game. I forgot about it. John and I have been waiting months for this shipment. I got excited and the game slipped my mind. I'm sorry," he gulped as she got closer and saw the state of her shirt. "You are going to throw that at me?" It seemed worse that it was coming from her than it did from Sheppard. "Here, take this," he started unbuttoning his shirt. "So no one sees anything that they shouldn't it. I mean it is nice to look at. Oh, I shouldn't have said that." He bit his lip to keep his mouth from moving and offered her his shirt since he had a long sleeve t-shirt under the one he was giving her.

Jennifer found it adorable when he got worked up like this. At least he realized he had forgotten their game and she did not mind the staring from him. "You know you could have invited me to play. It would have been fun."

"Really?" he asked. Rodney did not think she would have enjoyed such childish games.

She tossed the balloon away from them, noticing he still had not taken his eyes off of her. "Do you think you and John are the only ones who enjoy acting like kids?"

"I...I...I didn't think," he knew her had been looking at her too long. "Here, let's get this on. Don't want anyone seeing something they shouldn't." Rodney started buttoning up the shirt after he helped put it on her.

Jennifer looked down as he buttoned his shirt that was on her body, "Rodney, you don't have to do that." She stopped his hands from buttoning any further. Had anyone else tried this they would have been kneed in the crotch.

"But...but I," he looked at her hands on his. Rodney felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and his mouth go dry. It was then their eyes met. This was not the first time their hands touched or their eyes me, but it felt different; as if there was something else there.

The two stood locked in the pose for several minutes before Rodney made the first move and lowered his head to hers. _I hope she doesn't kill me._

Jennifer responded to the kiss, opening her mouth against his. She had waited forever for him to make this move and she was glad he finally did. The physician felt every inch of her skin start to tingle and she did not want this moment to end.

Rodney could not believe that he had finally worked up the courage to kiss her. The fact she had not pushed him away and slapped him was a good sign, but the dark part of his mind wondered if she was just being nice. The longer the kiss went on the more scared he got that she was going to hate him after this. When he was finally able to pull himself away there was a look of terror spread across his face and Rodney was sure a strike to his male regions was imminent. _Please don't hit me._

That was not the reaction she had imagined for their first kiss. The look of terror on Rodney's face broke her heart. Did he not want this? He was the one who made the first move and now it looked like he regretted it. "R...R...Rodney?" she looked for a sign that he had not regretted this.

He could not say anything and his mouth flapped without any words escaping.

Jennifer knew there that he had never meant for this to happen and felt that everything she had been feeling these last few months was all wrong. She turned away from him and ran as fast as she could. The blonde was so upset she did not even see John as she almost clipped him on her way out.

Sheppard had not heard the exchange between the two and wondered what had transpired in the moments they were alone. A hasty retreat as hers was never a good sign. He slowly walked in the direction she had come from to get answers from Rodney, "What happened, McKay?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all," the scientist rubbed the back of his neck. He had just ruined a perfectly good friendship and was not in the mood to talk about it.


End file.
